In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smartphone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. Processing images may demand a relatively large amount of time, memory and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
It may be difficult to implement some complex processing tasks. For example, some processing tasks may take a long time to complete and/or may yield undesirable results. This may be especially true in mobile platforms (e.g., mobile devices such as smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) that may have limited processing, memory and/or energy resources (e.g., limited battery life). As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image processing may be beneficial.